


Mash supporting your relationship: Round table edition

by Simpknight



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Gentle Kissing, Love Confessions, Love Poems, M/M, Multi, Napping, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpknight/pseuds/Simpknight
Summary: List of headcanons where Mash finds out you're in falling in love with the knights of the round table.
Relationships: Bedivere | Saber/Reader, Gawain | Saber/Reader, Lancelot of the Lake | Saber/Reader, Tristan | Archer/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Mash supporting your relationship: Round table edition

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to upload this on Valentines Day.  
> Guess I'm kinda late.  
> Also thanks to my friend for the title idea, I couldn't really think of anything.

**Gawain:**

-The first time Mash felt you were acting weird was when you started changing your morning routine by waking up early to train.

-What was stranger was that you didn't always get that enthusiastic to work out, but she soon saw a pattern in your actions: you only did it if Gawain was present.

-Another change was your sudden interest in chess. You always said it was really complicated and didn't bother to learn how to play.

-But there you were, trying to learn how to play with Sir Lancelot and Sir Gawain, obviously.

-Mash also noticed you put him on your team whenever you could; at that point it was clear enough that you were trying to spend more time with him.

-One day on a mission for gathering materials, after a couple of hours of work, you three decided to take a break under the shade of a tree. You didn't know when, but you felt so tired that at some point you fell asleep, leaning on Gawain's shoulder.

-Mash was about to wake you up when he insisted to let you rest, after all he didn't mind. And since you were sleeping peacefully, Mash decided it was better to leave you alone for a bit and go for a stroll.

-When she came back you were awake, sitting in his lap and chatting casually; clearly you two were so absorbed on your conversation that you didn't see her coming.

-The knight took your hand to gently kiss it, making you giggle. But as you were about to turn around to kiss him back, you noticed Mash's presence and freeze in place, clearly to embarrassed to continue.

-When you came back to Chaldea she started apologizing; even after you told her it wasn't really a big deal, she still thought it was rude of her to interrupt you on your "bonding moment". Clearly she didn't want to call it flirting, to afraid of messing things up. You quickly reassure her, explaining that you've been actually dating for a couple of weeks now.

-From that day on, Mash tried to give you more time alone with Gawain. That didn't mean that she stopped hanging around, but at least you could stop finding excuses to be with him.

**Lancelot:**

-The fear she had when you summoned him was that he would try something with you, but aside from the casual flirting with the staff and the female servants everything was ok.

-In fact, it was almost as if he was uncomfortable when you two were alone.

-Thinking it was insecurity, you tried to spend more time with him, little by little, and he soon became more relaxed when you were around.

-Everything was going smoothly until one day when Mash got really mad at him. She didn't remember how it happened exactly; it was after a mission and she heard clearly how he started flirting with you.

-Her Galahad part was telling her to scold him for being so disrespectful with his master. And so she did.

-It actually affected him more than she thought it would. He apologized to you and excused himself, even when you tried to stop him he did not listen, leaving the room.

-Now it was your turn to be angry; you tried so hard to make him feel comfortable you didn't want to go back to stage one, so you told Mash she was being too harsh.

-She didn't see it as a big deal until you started spending less time with her to suddenly disappear for a couple of hours. Maybe you really were angry.

-Some days later, she found you hanging out with Lancelot in the hall. She hadn't seen him for a while now and it looked like you were having fun, even if she couldn't really hear what you were saying.

-Then, after making sure no one was around, Lancelot suddenly pulled you closer to him, resting his hand on your waist.

-Mash was about to go there and interfere when you suddenly gave the most genuine laugh she ever heard from you. Wait... Where you really enjoying it? She didn't have time to register what was happening when she saw you whisper something to him, making him flustered for a moment but quickly regaining his composure.

-The next day you both acted as if anything had happened. Mash didn't know what to do. She wanted to talk about it but it was a really weird situation, specially since it could lead to a misunderstanding if you thought she was spying on you. Maybe it was better to let it go and see how things evolve from there.

**Tristan:**

-"Mash, do you know anything about love ballads? Or poems, I don't know, something like that. "

-The question caught her out of guard. When she asked why you were sudden interest you just said you were trying to further your knowledge about arts. She didn't buy it.

-In the end, you confessed you were trying to write some poems to impress someone. If you were writing it must be for someone who could appreciate poetry so who was that someone? Mozart? Salieri? Shakespeare? Or was it a woman? Were you writing for Da Vinci?

-You said nothing, but let her read the drafts you wrote; they were surprisingly good. You must have worked a lot so Mash decided to help you with your poems for a while.

-However, since that day you didn't mention anything about writing or your "crush".

-"You know, Mash, when you try to impress a guy and he starts talking about the woman he loved looking in the distance with a dramatic expression on his face, maybe it's time to reconsider what your doing." that's what you told her when she brought up the subject. At the end, you didn't even give him the poem.

-After a couple of weeks you've seemed to forgot about what happened, even if you were a bit down it didn't affect you much (probably because you didn't get your hopes up). Mash thought everything was solved, but, as expected, it wasn't that easy.

-"Lady Mash, do you happen to know were master is? I can't find them anywhere". Tristan didn't use to talk with Mash, so it must be something important.

-"I shouldn't be talking about this but... Let's say, hypothetically speaking, that I confessed to master." She frowned, not liking where that was going. "If I professed my feelings the best I could but they didn't give me an answer yet... What could that possibly mean?"

-"Sir Tristan, did you, hypothetically of course, mentioned or compared senpai with Isolde when you were confessing?" He remained silent. Oh God, he totally did. That was exactly what you were complaining about.

-Mash tried to explain that, even if his intentions were good, comparing you with someone else was not the best move. He clearly did get it at first but soon understood he needed to apologize for any misunderstanding. And you were thankful to Mash for clearing things up.

-Bonus note: Tristan enjoyed your poem so much he decided to turn it into a song. It was pretty cheesy, but hey, it was really a nice gesture.

**Bedivere:**

-Almost every week you tried to find a moment on your busy agenda to have tea with Mash and Sir Bedivere.

-The day he came to Chaldea he felt like fish out of water. As his master you thought it was best to help him socialize with the other servants and, since then, you grew close to him.

-One of the things you enjoyed the most about tea time, was obviously expending time with him. Well, Mash was there too, but you didn't mind and thought she didn't either.

-So it caught you by surprise when she refused to accompany you this time. She didn't want to admit it, but she felt like she should leave you alone, at least for one day. Mash was not dumb and knew you actually had feelings for Bedivere, it was clear by the way you acted when he was around. However, she didn't tell you anything about her suspicions.

\- Well, if Mash wasn't coming, then you could try to make something special for Bedivere. Running to the cafeteria, you tried to find one of the servants that used to be in the kitchen so they helped you out. Luckily for you, Boudica and Tama cat had finished their break.

-You asked them for help to bake something for your date. Well, it wasn't really a date even if you really wanted it to be, you didn't know how Bedivere would react if he heard you call it an official date. In the worst scenario he would reject you; in the best, he would panic probably.

-After discussing for sometime what to do, you decide to bake some muffins. Cookies were an option but that's what you usually have. 

-Boudica and Tama helped you with the recipe but their reaction when you told them what were they for was kind of strange. Still you paid no attention, maybe they were just surprised to see you cook. 

-You went to Bedivere's room a bit earlier than usual to surprise him. When you went in, you found him talking with... Mash? What was she doing there? Before you could ask,  s he quickly apologized and left, leaving you two alone. 

-Turns out you weren't the only one preparing something: he had the same idea than you and went to the cafeteria to make some cookies, that's why Boudica and Tamamo were so surprised. And Mash, well, she was trying to help him out. He really wanted to thank you for everything you did for him and he thought making you something was the best thing to do.

-You decide to test your boundaries for the first time, giving him a quick peck on the cheek (it may not be really much, but for someone as Bedivere you could never tell if it was ok). When you looked at him again you found him blushing, speechless. He laughed nervously and then kissed you back, softly, as is you were so fragile you'd break at the slightest touch. With a smile, you took his hand and sat next to him, enjoying your evening together.


End file.
